


Hero, Humiliation and Bananas.

by BoredArse



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Guy In Distress, Humiliation, Other, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, gid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: The Hero of Hyrule Link is caught by the Yiga Clan whist still in his Gerduo set, what becomes of his fate?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hero, Humiliation and Bananas.

The Yiga Clan’s usual heist of intelligence and supplies from the Gerduos had proven far more bountiful then they’d ever would of expected, they didn’t get any secrets or weapons or even any food that would of sustained them but when Master Kohga saw him shuffling into the light the clan leader knew this was far more valuable than anything they could of gotten.

Known throughout time and land as The Hero of Hyrule Link stood in the center of an eager audience as a prisoner. His hands tied behind his back and feet only separated by a small line of rope, just enough for him to shuffle and waddle whenever they needed him to, what made this more of a delight for the clan was Link was caught in a complete light blue Gerduo set from Veil to Sirwal, garments that were quite tight and reviling that it showed off his slim physic.

Kohga pulled himself off his podium and sauntered over to the fetching bound man, snatching up a mighty banana he slowly peeled the skin off to savoir this moment. Link suddenly felt some clan hands tugging against the top before the fabric ripped from the collar, exposing his chest for their leader to run the moist tip of the fruit around the nipples.

Link winced trying to keep his ground despite this forced humiliating charade, eyes glaring at the masked leader who through the slight chuckled may have been enjoying this more then he should of. The veil was removed from his face for Kohga to press the tip of his fruit against Link’s lips, still staring down his captor with hate he bit off a large chunk before spitting it right into that ridiculous mask.

The disrespect shown by the cross-dressing Hylian caused the Clan to drag him to the ground and unsheathe their sickles, cravers and blades only for Kohga to stop them before they could rip into the body. Despite how tempting it was to finish Link off it wouldn’t be a fitting end, he wanted the whole of Hyrule to see Link in such a state that no one would dare see the Yiga Clan or him as buffoons. That’s when he came up with the punishment that he knew would make it so.

Link was forced to waddle quickly with the clan tugged him forward towards the cliff side, he was accompanied by a bucket of banana mush and a large pole that was stuck into the ground just near the edge perfectly looking out to the whole of the land.

As they cut the ropes binding him the Hylian saw an opportunity and shoved the clan member to the ground and attempted to reach for his sickle, only to be forced down to his knees and held tightly for them to prepare him.

A gag was fashioned out of a rag with a large knot fashioned in the center that was shoved into Link’s mouth before binding it around his jaw. They yanked him off the ground and pinned him to the pole, half of them grabbing his arms with the other grabbing his ankles and stretching them as far as they could before binding them to the pole as tightly as they could, leaving his feet just off the ground so it was just that bit more unconformable for him.

Now with their prisoner tied and gagged they moved onto the humiliation part. Link felt a shiver run down his spine when a clan member gave a sadistic chuckle unbuckling the Sirwal belt before pulling the whole thing down to Link’s ankles leaving his crotch fully exposed. The rest of the clan joined in on the fun, scooping the mush into their hands and smearing it across his body making sure not to leave any clean spots.

Link could only wriggle as the collection of hands pressed and rubbed up against his skin, he felt his face flustering as they reached parts of his body he didn’t think they would touch, even getting a sudden tingling as a hand ran up and down his stiffening shaft. His body was played with just to get him on the edge before they stopped and left him in the heat that overlooked the land he protected, a slumped dangling mess that curved like a banana.

No matter if anyone would save him or if the beasts fancied a banana flavored treat, to them everyone who passed by would know of the humiliated defeat of the legend and the new strange legacy of the Yagi Clan.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say the Gerduo Link outfit is the best outfit! And I found out that the Yiga Clan stole intelligence and supplies from the Gerduos...so I came up with this. Not much more to say except Zelda would go "bananas" if she found out.
> 
> All characters are depicted as 18+


End file.
